A new Player in the Game
by Aryabloodlust
Summary: The well closed and Kagome is sent on a "memory recovery" mission. Her memories are just beyond her reach, as is her forgotten love for an ancient king. Will she remember before it is too late? T for future chapters & swearing KagomexAtem/Yami Yugi. I am still here and still writing. Next chapter will be up soon! :)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha, though I wish.

A new Player in the Game

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she shifted the yellow back pack on her shoulders. It was heavy with needed like food, water, clothes, and soap. She was going to Duelist Kingdom, a tournament set up by Maxamillion Pegasus, for duelists to have the chance at becoming the King of Games. She didn't want the title, but she did want to duel. That and her guardian insisted (forced) she go to the tournament via invitation in the mail.

Since the well had closed a four months ago, she had been in the custody of Sesshoumaru. Seeing as he kept the school board off her back for her and have charity's to her shrine to keep it running, her mother let her become the heir to Taisho Corporation. Ever since then, she has been dueling to kep herself away from the rich people and have her fun.

Her looks had changed over the past two years. Her raven hair now hung in waves at mid-back, her eyes still a stormy ocean, and her body had lost the baby fat from funning around so much in the feudal era. She was now able to wear her fashion outside school. Instead of wearing her old schools uniform, she now wore black jeans, a light blue tank top with a half top jacket, and a pair of sneakers. On her waist hung a blue and black studded belt with two box-like pockets holding her two dueling decks.

The wind rustled her hair as the ship all the duelists were taking to Duelist Kingdom, rode over the ocean waves. The night sky was littered with stars as the moon started coming up over the horizon. She heard a yell and looked over to see someone throw some dueling cards over board. Two boys her age, though one was shorter, looked over the edge of the boat in horror. The third boy she recognized as Weevil Underwood, one the state champions for dueling, laughed evilly and walked back inside to the rest of the duelists. The taller of the two boys jumped over board to get the cards that had been thrown over.

Kagome quickly ran over to the shorter boy. He had tri- colored hair –red, black and a goldish yellow- he wore a modified school uniform, and was calling out to his friend, Joey, to come back and that it wasn't worth it. She quickly grabbed a life line and a life-saving floater, tied the line to it, and threw it out to the boy, it landed right next to him and he grabbed for it as the held onto the three cards he had. The other two had been lost in the waves.

Two other kids my age showed up and helped her pull him back onto the ship. For a skinny boy he was heavy!

They all fell to the floor breathing hard when they finally got the guy back on board. He was soaking wet, but didn't care as he gave the kid back his cards that he had grabbed.

"That was reckless Joey! You shouldn't have done that." Said the shorter kid, helping Joey pull off his jacket and try to dry himself off by shaking around like a dog. Kagome giggled at the reminder of Inuyasha when he did that.

"He's right you know, but it was also very brave" she said handing him a towel

"Thanks. Who are you?" asked Joey. Kagome smiled and bowed lightly.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you are?" she asked politely. They all stood up and bowed lightly back. The one with the messy blonde hair answered first.

"I'm Joey Wealer" he said shaking her hand. A girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes took her hand too. She was one of the two who had ran over.

"I'm Tea, it's nice to meet you"

"I'm Tristan, thanks for saving my pall" said the tall dark haired guy with the fohawk, he was the second one of the two that had ran over.

"And I'm Yugi Mouto" said the trio-colored guy with a smile. I smiled back before recognition of the name took in.

"Aren't you the one who beat Seto Kiaba in a duel?" she asked excitedly. She was happy that someone had put that ass whole in his place. He stole her blue eyes white dragon and was never able to find him after that. He was a jerk that needed to be taught a lesson about true dueling.

Yugi smiled guiltily and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah that was me." Kagome smiled at him brightly

"Awesome! Finally someone beat him and his overly large ego." The others giggled at her statement. "What? He was a huge jerk for stealing people's cards. Let me guess, he stole your Blue eyes, also?" she asked Yugi.

"Yeah, but then he ripped it in half right before we dueled." He said sadly. That was his grandfather's favorite card. Kagome smiled sadly at him.

"Oh well, one card does not make up a whole deck." She said "So are you guys going to be competing in the tournament?" she asked as they all sat down on the floor, were it was dry.

"Well Tristan and I aren't, but Yugi and Joey are." Said Tea "Actually, Yugi is the only one who actually got the invitation"

Yugi looked down at his hands in anger at something he was remembering. 'More like black mail for my grandfather's soul' he thought. He looked back up when Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled kindly. He smiled back as she looked over him and Joey. They talked for about an hour about random duelists, how there were state champions and people they hand;t even seen before, competing in the tournament. It wasn't long before everyone was getting a bit sleepy.

"Maybe we can duel each other for fun later. I would like to see how strong a duelist you two are, with out having to lose star chips" said Kagome standing up, "I need to make a call before I find a place to sleep so I will see you five later" and she walked off with her back pack to get a phone.

They all looked at her back strangely as she left

"What did she mean by us five?" stated Yugi "there's only four of us" The millennium puzzle glinted to a second, before fading. No one noticed the fifth, almost identical person standing like a shadow behind Yugi, before he faded away.

They all shook their heads as they too stood up to find a place to sleep for the night. They would reach the island in the morning.

(with Kagome)

"Alright lord Fluffy, why did you send me to this tournament?" asked Kagome over the phone, "You hate it that I duel instead of paper work. Whats with this sudden change in heart?"

"Hn, you are correct, this Sesshoumaru detests this dueling of yours, but you are needed there. The keys to your past and memories are there and its the only way for you to unlock them" his monotone voice shocked her. She had never heard him say so many words in a sentence, let alone a week.

"Keys to my past? What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned. "I have all my memories, and what past?" Now she was a little worried and curious. Did she really have missing memories.

"Have you had any dreams pertaining to sand and a tall foreign palace?" he questioned her. "Ya, ever since the well closed. Every night I see that and a boy my age, but never his face" she left out the part were she was being held by the boy with the tan skin. He didn't need to know about that."

"Those aren't dreams. They're memories, from the second time you went into the well." he informed her. " your mother found you unconscious by the well, in foreign clothing. You talked in your sleep about sand and a palace, but when you awoke you had no memory of any of it. Not even waking up the day you disappeared."

I couldn't say anything, my mouth and throat dried up. He had no reason to lie to me, so it must have been true. That also explains the headache she woke up with.

"For now, just enjoy the tournament and duel to your hearts content. Keep the bracelets on at all times. Don't let anyone take them. Their power would be fatal in the wrong hands, and they will protect you there." he orded her sternly.

"Alright, I got it." She looked down at her gold Egyptian bracelets. The band extended from the eye in the middle and encircled her wrists. "Bye, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn' and he hung up. Kagome hung up the phone and stared out at the ocean for a second, before sighing and quickly turning around to go inside, only to knock into someone and stumble back a step. A hand held her arm to steady her.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, are you alright?" asked a kind voice. Kagome looked up to see a guy with white hair and dark gray eyes holding her arm "I didn't mean to run into you"

Kagome smiled lightly. "No its my fault I didn't see were I was going. Thank you" she said as he let go of her arm. She bowed slightly then held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you are?" they guy smiled warmly

"My name is Bakura, its nice to meet you Higurashi-san"

"Please, call me Kagome, I hate formalities" she sighed to herself. He seemed like a nice guy. The gold ring hanging from his neck held some dark energy and a different story. It felt like her bracelets, but there was something there that was darker, evil, but it disappeared before she could locate it.

"Well, I must be going. Ill see you later" said Kagome as she walked off again to find a place to sleep for the night.

'_She holds a millennium item'_ whispered a spiritual voice, though unheard by Bakura. _Though it seems she does not know its use yet.'_ The spirit chuckled darkly. _'This will be an interesting event.'_

1,734

so here is your first rewritten chapter. All of the chapters are being rewritten. IF there is a chapter missing, its being rewritten.

I hope you all like Suggestions are welcome and so are reviews.

Ja nae


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another rewritten chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yugioh. If I did, Joey and Mai would be married and Tristan would be gay. Jk jk. But I'm serious about the Joey and Mai.

A new Player in the Game

Chapter 2

Normal Pov

The next day, every one got off the ship and walked off the port to the castle that resided off to the side of the small island. It was pretty nice, the trees were healthy, and the land was pretty fertile. The only structure that stood in the island was the castle, but it looked like it belonged there.

Everyone gathered around the long staircase of the castle before starting the tiring trek up. There were more stairs that Kagome's home the shrine, and that thought was not very welcoming.

The cream colored castle stood high on the cliffs of the mountain, which descended strait into the ocean. The huge doors at the top of the long wide staircase was the only visible way into the castle.

When Kagome reached the top, she went over to a corner of the courtyard that looked over a portion of the forest. The trees were thick and tall, undisturbed, and the grasses grew long and bright, they too had not been disturbed when this giant structure was built. Some fireworks went off to announce that their gracious host was gracing his presence.

Another set of doors that were situated on a high balcony, opened up and an American man about mid twenties, early thirties. He had steel silver hair that fell over his right eye, came just below his shoulders. His eyes were a wintry blue gray, and he wore a red English looking business suit.

"Welcome, fellow duelists, to the Duelist Kingdom tournament." He said loudly to everyone "I am your host, Maxamillion Pegasus. As you all know, you got your invitations in the mail along with red glove and 2 star chips. They are to be placed at the base of the glove as a holder." He raised his hand to show the glove and the chips in them, then placed his hands behind his back. "When the tournament begins, you will find a surprise in your dueling for those of you who can figure it out. You must have ten star chips to enter this castle and challenge me to the title as the King of games. When the sky is alight with fireworks in one hour, the tournament begins!" He raised his hands into the air and people cheered, before walking back down the stairs to find the dueling platforms and opponents.

Kagome smiled lightly, before sitting on the low wall that kept people from falling into the trees and to their death. She looked out to see that the platforms were already coming out of the ground in various places. When the duelists finally reached the end of the long stair well, the fireworks went off above her, signaling the beginning of the tournament.

She sat there for a little while longer, before going off to find someone good to duel. From the looks of the duels from up top, they were mostly people who had only started actually winning battles, with the exception of the tournament duelists and experienced fighters.

Smiling at the thought of a worthy opponent, she hopped off the wall and used the branch's of the trees and her miko Ki to slow her fall, before rolling on the ground to break her fall, and stand up to asses damage, which was none, except for a stray leaf in her hair.

Not many people seemed to want to challenge her, when she had an air of confidence and power around her, but a few took it as a challenge and faced her in a duel. They didn't last very long, but she went easy on them.

When ever Kagome dueled, it seamed to come naturally to her. She could see patterns that people played with and how they handled their cards with what they were dealt. She could see the way to defeat her enemy, how to use complex combos, and just simply how the cards could be played effectively.

Even though sometimes she was caught off guard by a trap or spell, but other than that, the only person who had been able to defeat her was Sesshoumaru and someone else she couldn't quite put a face to in her head. The dream of gold sands that went for miles, a tall flat palace, and light tan skin adorned with pieces of gold and blue jewelry here and there always came to mind. But when ever she is about to look at the persons face, he is shadowed out, and would wake up without any memory of her dream except for the almost face and the feeling of being held in a warm embrace.

It was well past the afternoon, when she found Yugi and his gang of friends in a clearing. Yugi was facing off against Weevil Underwood in a difficult battle. Weevil had a large cocoon that was about ready to hatch, and all Yugi had was his Gyia the Gierce Knight, a face down defense card, and Curse of Dragon.

Kagome stood high up in a tree watching the battle while also assessing the power she was feeling from Yugi and his puzzle. It was almost exactly the same as her bracelets, with the eye in the midde, only there was a presence much stronger than her and commanded respect, like an ancient king.

She smiled as she watched Yugi's genius plan destroy and wipe out the last of Weevil's life points with a combination of makiu water spell card, and summon skull fried the great moth. The other three were on the ground, cheering about Yugi's victory, when Kagome decided to announce her presence by clapping and smiling down at Yugi.

Yugi looked up at her and she could immediately tell that he was different. His gaze held confidence and pride along with a hint of curiosity. His eyes themselves were more angular instead of round and child like, and were a rare purple color. He now stood a few inch's taller than her and his posture also held confidence. His hair now had a few streaks of the yellow gold running into the red tipped, black spiky hair and his bang's didn't have the one annoying piece of hair that fell down into his eyes. This Yugi wasn't Yugi, he felt like the presence in the puzzle, and he was hot.

The mystery Yugi smirked at her, before the platform lowered, and he turned away to get off. Kagome jumped down from her branch and walked over to the group of friends. Yugi turned back to her, and he was the innocent child like Yugi again, the presence lingered just out of her reach and was gone.

'Maybe fluffy was right about me coming here.' She thought 'this place is definitely bringing people that are peaking my interest. I wonder what else this place has in store for me'

This Chapter has been rewritten. Hope its to your liking. There wasn't much to change, but still. Review please!

Ja Nae


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, new rewritten chapter. Hope its to your liking

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or yugioh.

A new Player in the Game

Chapter 3

Kagome view

"Kagome, were you watching the whole time?" asked Tea while glaring at the bleach-blond girl next to her. The girl was wearing a purple jacket over a white tank top that showed a little too much cleavage and part of her stomach, a tight purple skirt that came up to mid thigh and had slight slits on the side of her thighs, and lastly she had knee high, purple cling boots. She kinda looked slutty, but it had any guy drooling over her and it distracted her dueling opponents. Not the best way to win.

"I saw half-way through, but it didn't look like I had missed anything" giggled Kagome. "Yugi probably shocked most of the people here with his win against the ex regional champion." Tea and Tristan smirked at my pun.

I looked over to see Joey call Weevil a dueling disgrace for his cheating, and relive him of his dueling gauntlet, before placing it on his own hand.

"Who are you supposed to be? You don't look like you would hang with these losers" asked the blond in a curious but snooty tone.

Kagome looked over at her with a small glare. What was her problem?

"I am Kagome Higurashi. And you are?" she introduced herself

"Mai Valentine" she replied. _'Where have I heard that name before?'_ she thought to herself.

Joey walked over with Yugi, and he noticed that Kagome's dueling glove held six star chips.

"Kagome, how did you get so many so fast?" he asked shocked. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things, but they were still there. Kagome raised her red gloved hand to show him her chips.

"Some people challenged me after a while and I defeated them. Two people exactly. I was looking for a third person to duel when I found Yugi's duel, though I missed half of it." Kagome sighed. "I was thinking of getting all ten today then go to the castle, but that would be too boring and over way too fast."

Yugi smiled brightly at her as an idea came to his head. "Why don't you stick with us for a while?" he proposed "That way we can all go up to the castle together and you can watch a full duel the next time."

Everyone seemed to like the idea, so Kagome agreed to travel around the island with them till they all got their ten start chips to enter the castle for the finals. Mai and Weevil disappeared while they had been talking.

No one seemed to want to face Yugi after he beat the ex regional champ Weevil, so they walked around till they stopped at the edge of a beach. Kagome noticed that he upset as he looked out at the horizon.

"Joey," Kagome spoke "Why are you dueling in this tournament?" she asked curiously. She could see the truth in his face, something happened to someone close to him.

"I have a sister at home. Her name's Serenity. A while back when we were kids, the doctors diagnosed her with a problem in her eyes and told us eventually she would become blind, but there was a way to save her eyesight. The thing is the surgery costs too much for my mother to pay, and my father disappeared a while back. I'm planning on winning this tournament and using the prize money to get her that surgery and save her eye sight." He said.

Kagome smiled sadly at his words. It wasn't often that people would go to the extreme to help their loved ones, and when you did, they were people you wouldn't expect.

"What about you Yugi? Why do you duel in this tournament?" she asked turning her head to him.

"Pegasus lured me into this tournament by kidnapping my grandfather's soul. Somewhere in the castle he has him, but I can't get him till I win ten star chips and defeat Pegasus." Kagome's eyebrows raised in shock. How had this person managed to steal a soul? The only time she ever remembered soul stealing was demons and witches. There was buzz in the back of her memory, but it faded when she shook her head

"I'm sure you'll get him back and Joey will get his sister the operation." She said confidently." But I have one question, how was your grandpa's soul taken?"

"There are special items called the Millennium Items, my puzzle is one of them. Pegasus has the Millennium eye. It can steal souls, no matter the distance." he told her and looked down at his puzzle. "So far as I know, they all have this eye on them." Kagome looked down at her gold eye bracelets.

"So, would these be a Millennium item?" Kagome raised her wrists and showed her bracelets.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I don't know about the other items" he said. "They might have special abilities, but I wouldn't know for sure, mine doesn't do anything but glow at times."

Kagome nodded. So he hadn't noticed the presence that seemed to take over. It all just made her more curious about her past and where the bracelets came from, and what they did.

"Well, I hope I find out while I am here" she said to herself.

"What do you mean?" asked Tea, hearing her words.

"According to my mom and my guardian, these bracelets were found on me when I was unconscious by one of the old structures on my families shrine. Only I have no recollection of anything thing that happened. Even being unconscious. Or waking up for that matter." Kagome told them. "My guardian said I spoke in my sleep and thought that clues to my missing memories could be found here at this tournament."

"Wow," Tristan spoke up. "Sounds freaky" Tea smacked his head.

"Be nice," she reprimanded. "I hope you find your clues."

Kagome smiled. '_Me too'_

They all turned when they heard a female laughing evilly and turned to see none other than Mai Valentine showing off and claiming to be a psychic. She the kids two star chips for her victory.

"Ugh, her laugh gives me goosbumps.A slutty evil fairy. That's what she reminds me of" said Kagome to Tea as they walked over.

"I have to agree" said Tea "that and she just gets on my nerves. It fits her almost perfectly" Tristan chuckled at them, before they noticed Mai had an evil gleam in her eye and challenged Joey to a duel. "Yugi, don't let Joey duel, he'll be crushed!"

Yugi looked between Mai and his best friend.

"This is his decision to make" he said. He looked at Joey. "show Mai what your made of."

"Right, she thinks I'm a push over but she'll see" he said confidently. Kagome smiled, but Tea and Tristan protested against him facing Mai.

"Be serious Joey" said Tristan "think about what your doing"

"I've never been more serious. Don't you see? This is my chance to prove myself, to show everybody. I mean Gramps trained me, sure he didn't get to finish and granted I wish I'd had to practice more before getting thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters, but I think I can take her" he said confidently as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Man, you better be right for your sister sake."

"Yeah you better not screw this up Joey" said Tea seriously.

Kagome chuckled "With confidence like that, I don't think he can screw it up" she said to Yugi, who nodded in agreement.

"I accept your challenge Mai" said Joey

"Get ready to loose"

When the duel started, Kagome almost laughed at the thought of her being psychic. She could see the truth in the wind and her nose. It smelled of too many perfumes. No wonder no one could beat her. She was cheating. But even then, the duel wasn't looking to good.

At first Joey made the mistake of challenging a flying monster with a ground monster and he lost a few of his good monsters and life points. Kagome had to admit, though was cheating, she was a bit clever with the Harpies Lady and the Cyber shield magic equip card combo.

"She's right, she's too much for me" said Joey

"Joey settle down, remember what my grandpa taught you on how to play duel monsters" Yugi yelled to him.

"Don't let her rattle you! She's just trying to psyche you out" yelled Tea to Joey, trying to give him some confidence.

"She's right Joey. Think, you know how to play, so play. Don't get freaked because you're loosing at first" Kagome yelled out to him. She didn't like Mai's cheating, but Joey had to figure it out himself.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Mai down to them angrily. "Your brainless cheer leading isn't going to help him against the superior power of my Harpies Lady. Don't you guy's get it yet? Friendship doesn't help you win anything, never will. It hasn't helped him, he's defeated and he knows it."

Kagome felt something snap at Mai's words and spoke out angrily to Mai.

"That's not true! Your friends are what help you make it though life. Has anyone ever helped you thougha rough time, when you fell, or got into some kind of fight? Maybe that's why you're so content to keep bringing Joey and his friends down. Because it's never happened for you" Everyone turned to her, shocked by her anger in her voice. Joey also looked up, her words breaking him out of his stupor.

"Friends can never help you win. They can help you and be your best friend one day, but be your worst enemy the next." She said "Once the competition forces you to face each other, where's your friendship then? That's why the only person a duelist can trust is themselves" Mai turned bat to Joey "I hope that your defeat today teaches you that lesson"

Kagome sighed sadly

"People who have never had a friend be there for them can never know the payment and loyalty that comes from it. No matter if they face each other, true friends stick together no matter what the cost. They look to it as a challenge, but always remember that they are friends." Kagome replied softly to herself. None heard her words but the light shadows that stirred. Tea pleaded with Yugi to help him, and the presence from the puzzle stirred and took over, though neither Yugi or anyone else noticed the change.

Kagome felt the energy shift, and looked to Yugi out of the corner of her eye. The mystery Yugi was back.

"Don't listen to her Joey, we're here to help you, just like you were always there for us."

Yugi now deep and confident voice seemed to shake to two duelists out of their stupor and they looked down at him.

"Trust me on this" he said "She's just trying to divide and conquer strategy that's been used for centuries" A faint gold shimmer lit his forehead, the eye of the Millennium. "Believe me I know." Kagome noticed his words seemed older. How would he have known?

Everyone looked to him, the feeling of strength seemed to infect them as well. Joey nodded, now confident, and returned to the battle.

"Do you really think Yugi wants you to be the grand prize winner?" scoffed Mai trying to get Joys confidence down again. "Yugi is a duelist too ya know, to win you'll eventually have to take him on"

She's right, we will have to duel, but…" he thought about them talking about saving Gramps together on the school roof. "but I also have to win the contest for Serenity." He thought about the video she sent him before the tournament. If he didn't get the money, she would be blind. He wouldn't be able to show her the ocean again. "What do I do?" '_Maybe Yugi and Kagome's right about this thing? I have to stop listening to Mai's nonsense and start usein'_ _my head_' he thought as his eyes were slightly watering in confusion and inside pain. "ugh" he ground out, closing his eyes '_I just got to concentrate on how to win the game!'_

"That's right Joey, think!" said Kagome quietly. 'Yugi' looked over at Kagome's words and expression. They hadn't known her all that long, but she was acting like they were life time friends. He smiled slightly to himself, before turning his gaze back to Joey and the duel.

Kagome smirked when she noticed Joey sniffing the air. Finally he was noticing the scent in the air.

"Lets go kid, its your turn" called out Mai.

"That's it! I see through your dirty tricks!" he yelled out. Mai blanched in surprise of his statement. Had he really found out? Down below Kagome was dancing around pumping her fists in the air in excitement, saying "Yes, yes, yes!"

"He figured it out! I knew he had a sharp nose, he seemed to much like a dog for coincidence" said Kagome as 'Yugi" chuckled at her enthusiasms and gaining weird looks from her other new friends.

"You sprayed all your cards with different perfumes" said Joey "and by smelling each different scent, you can tell what card you drew with out even looking." Mai was speechless, as he had figured out her aroma strategy.

"I got to admit it Mai, you really had me buying into the whole psychic power shtick. I was too freaked out to think things through. But your not a psychic at all!" he yelled

"That's it Joey! Go! Kick her butt!" yelled out his excited little party of friends. Kagome was jumping around again in happiness and this time Tea and 'Yugi' were laughing.

"Just because you saw through my little psychic act doesn't mean you're going to be able to defeat me in a duel!" said a flustered and upset Mai.

"I think you're wrong. Before you were winning by confusing me and pitting me against my friends, now my mind is clear and I know who I can trust!" said Joey "All you got is cheap tricks, and I won't fall for 'em anymore" Again Mai was in a frustrated and disbelief fluster.

"And now I'm gonna blast ya Harpies out of the sky with this!" he pulled out a card, Baby Dragon, from his hand. "Baby Dragon" he placed it on the field and the field glowed before the creature came to life on the field.

"Ahaha!" laughed Mai "that wimpy card is your grand play?" she scoffed "Oh I only wished it was worth some more so when I devastate you it would be more damage to your life points!" she pulled out a card form her hand "My card will be Elegant Egotist. Its magic will make two duplicates of my Harpies Lady"

The Harpies Lady glowed white before splitting into three – green, red, and blue- glowing Harpies Ladies.

"Harpies lady 1, 2, 3" said Mai as they stopped glowing to show the original Harpies, plus two more. One with short orange hair and green wings, and the other with long spiked blue hair and purple wings.

'Shit, he's in trouble.' thought Kagome. Harpies were just plain mean and creepy.

"Now what?" said Tea "He was struggling when there was only one, but now there's three of them!"

"Don't give up Joey!" yelled Tristan "You've still got all kinds of moves left."

"Really?" asked Tea curiously "what moves would those be?"

"I don't know ask an expert" he said, shrugging his shoulders, before looking over at Yugi. "Ask Yugi."

"It's his duel, he has to figure it out" Kagome smiled at his words.

"Plus, what help would he give him? HE is a big boy, he needs to learn from this experience and become stronger in his dueling and in life" said Kagome, still watching what was going to happen next in the seemingly long duel.

"Shit, what am I going to do? I don't have anything to take on Three Harpies at once." Said Joey to himself.

"Ha," laughed Mai "and I'm going to continue suing the Power of Elegant Egotist to double my Harpies again and again each turn!" she laughed. "But, sadly, while my Harpies multiply I can't attack you, so its your turn. Of course you'll soon be up against an army"

"How the heck do you fight an entire army?" panicked Joey.

"Don't give up!" called out Kagome. Joey looked down at her and then to Yugi

"Think hard about her strategy" he said "She's been using only one monster card and strengthening it with many magic cards. But there's a serious flaw in her strategy."

"Using one card?" repeated Joey to himself. "That's true, she's just been juicing up her Harpies Lady every turn! But if all she mostly has is magic cards, maybe the Harpies Lady are her only monsters. I bet if I can just defeat her Harpies, she won't have any monsters left to play!" thought Joey out loud.

"That's right! Now think, what card in your deck will help you win?" said 'Yugi'.

"Which of my cards? You tell me- wait, I think maybe you did" Joey thought back to the boat. Yugi had given him a card to help strengthen it after he had traded a few. "The Time Wizard!".

"No way, he has a Time Wizard?" asked Kagome amazed, to 'Yugi'.

"Ya, I gave it to him back on the boat to help strengthen his deck" he replied to her

"Sweet1 I definitely know what your thinking now. He's got this in the bag." And she smiled brightly and evilly in Mai's direction.

"If I had known how long it was going to take you to make a move, I would have brought a magazine" said Mai, sounding bored. Kagome giggled lightly.

"A true genius takes his time" she sang out. Mai huffed and glared at her while Kagome and Tea only giggled.

"Oh, Shut up!" she yelled, gaining more giggles from the miko, before she composed herself with a smirk to 'Yugi' and winked. He chuckled lightly at her playfulness, for some reason it seemed familiar.

"She does have a point" he commnted.

Kagome then noticed that Joey was panicking. He didn't have the Time Wizard in his hand, and it was a long shot at drawing the card next. He knew he had to draw for it, but he was too worried about what if he didn't draw it?

'Trust in your cards Joey, trust in yourself' thought Kagome and Yugi, and Joey hesitantly drew a card and closed his eyes. Kagome's bracelets glowed lightly in time with the one pulse of Yugi's puzzle, but it went unnoticed by everyone, before Joey opened his eyes.

"Alright, it's the Time Wizard!" said Joey happily and put it on the field, and a clock with a cape and a weird staff appeared on the field.

"Hmm? What good is that thing?" asked Mai curiously.

"Don't you know?" said Joey "The Time Wizard can make time go faster causing my Baby Dragon to grow into Thousand Dragon!"

"That's right Joey!, but that's not the only effect your Time Wizard has" said Kagome, smiling and winking once at Joey's confused face.

"What do you mean Kagome?" asked Tristan.

"You'll see" sang Kagome happily, and Time Wizards magic took effect.

"So now you have a bigger dragon, big deal!" said Mai angrily "My harpies Ladies still have greater attack power. Attack it my Harpies Sisters." But when she looked at her monsters, they were not young and beautiful, but instead ugly and old. "What! What happened to my Harpies Ladies!" Their attack power was now 1300 compared to Joey's 2400.

Yugi and Kagome chuckled at her horrified face.

"She did try and warn you, Mai" said 'Yugi". "A millennium has passed from the field and your Harpies Ladies have become old and decrepit. Face it Mai, time's running out for you and your ladies." Mai paled and ground her teeth together nervously.

"Go Thousand Dragon!" yelled Joey "Attack with inferno flame breath" the dragon reared his head before breathing fire on the Harpies from its nostrils, and Mai's life points fell to zero.

"Joey won!" said Kagome and Tea together, jumping around in a circle.

"Ya, Go Joey!" said Tristan and 'Yugi' just gave his pall a thumbs up. Kagome looked up at Mai and her devastated face.

"How? How could I loose to such an amateur?" asked Mai to herself, her cards were a messed disarray on the placement platform.

"Hey, Mai" called Joey, and she looked up "I tried to tell ya, there's more to duel monsters then just kickin' the other guy's butt.

"Even if it is a whole lot of fun!" called out Kagome and the others laughed.

"If you're ever gonna be a real champion, you gotta learn to care about someone, other that yourself, isn't that right Kagome? Yugi?"

They both nodded and the original and childlike Yugi was back.

Both duelists came down form the platform. Mai just looked over, before walking away and Joey came over to the group, jumping around in joy about winning his first duel and now having two star chips. They all laughed when he tripped on a rock and flailed around before falling face first to the ground, taking Tristan with him.

'_I'm starting to really like these guy's_' thought Kagome, smiling at them and Joey's antics, before watching Yugi. Maybe her unknown past would come back, and some how she knew it started and ended with her new friends. They would be there for her, and maybe she would get to actually get to meet the mysterious Yugi that she kept seeing and feeling from Yugi and needy times. Some how she could see the truth, and the truth was telling her he led one the keys to her missing memories.

So, there you have it. Agian I have rewritten some parts to this chapter. The way it was written is messing up my plot for this story. Hope you liked and that you review!

Ja nae!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yugioh or Inuyasha T,..,T sadly. Sesshy would be with Kagome if I did.

Chapter 4

The sky was still bright blue of the late afternoon and Joey was still gloating to himself about winning his first real duel, which had happened about two hours ago.

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to gloat?" asked Tea sighing slightly. Kagome giggled.

"Cut him some slack! He just won his first major duel" said Tristan, defending his god friend. "Did you ever think he would beat Mai in a duel?" Kagome giggled again.

"I knew he would do it" Said Yugi. "I'm really proud of you Joey" Kagome's third giggled got the three looking at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, he just looks like a puppy who found the dog treats" she said suppressing a laugh as Joey somehow heard her, and retorted back.

"Hey!" they all laughed at that, but stopped when Joey's and Kagome's stomach's grumbled. "Ah, all that dueling made me hungry"

"Me too, even though I was only watching" blushed Kagome. Everyone else looked down at there stomachs as they too grumbled.

"Did any of you bring food whicha?" asked Joey. Everybody but Kagome shook there heads. "Do you Kagome?"

She nodded her head in confirmation and pointed to her back pack.

"I wasn't sure how long I would be here, so I packed a whole bunch of food." She replied "Lets find a place to rest and I'll unpack and we can have lunch."

"Sure, what kind of resting place?" asked Tea

"A place that we can set up a fire, I have to cook some of the stuff I brought." She said. They all nodded and started walking around for a nice place to stop. It was about five minuets later when Yugi looked around confused.

"Were did Joey go?" he said out loud. Everyone else noticed that was gone too and called around for him. There was no answer. They kept walking around and they came upon a rocky platform and cliffs. Joey was close to the cliff by a fire and freshly caught and cooked fish, chowing down like there was no tomorrow.

"Joey! What do you think your doing?" yelled Kagome annoyed. They were supposed to be looking for a place to eat, not eat someone else's food! "That's not your food!"

They all ran up to him and the convenient looking fire. Tristan quickly ate a fish and tried to eat the last fish that had been cooking, only to be pinned still by a glare from Kagome. "Put it back." He voice sounded the many times she scolded Inuyasha for eating the last of the ramen before the rest the gang could eat. They gulped and set the fish back down. Man could she be scary.

"You guy's, that wasn't your food!" reprimanded Tea. "That was probably another duelist's lunch."

"But we were so hungry! We couldn't wait for the food to be cooked." said Joey, trying and failing to defend his hungry stomach. "My tummy made me do it!"

Kagome and Yugi sighed. That was one of the lamest excuses ever.

"Oh well, looks like more for me, Tea, and Yugi. You guys will just have to watch us eat." Said Kagome and Tea smiled at that. They sat around the fire, but before they could even start to cook, someone climbed over the cliff that fell to the ocean.

It was a man with naturally dark sun tanned skin, bluish black messy spiked and tied back hair, small emerald green eyes, built body, and only wore a pair of torn jean shorts.

"Enjoy your selves, you fish thieves, this is your last meal!" he yelled "How dare you eat my fish you thieving poachers. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners-!" A large wave came up from the cliff, cutting off his ranting and pulling him back over the edge and into the water. The blinked, they weren't sure they had actually seen him. Tristan tried to sneak the last of the fish, but Kagome took it from him and pinned him with another glare.

The climbed over the edge again and stood up still angry.

"Let's try that again" he said to himself. "How dare you steal my fish, you bottom feeding thieves." He looked like he was going to try and rant again, but Kagome set her glare from Tristan to him. He froze for a second at her bone chilling glare.

"Hey, chill out" said Joey, waving his hand innocently while standing up. Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "It's just a few fish"

"A few fish that don't belong to you!" he yelled. "To steal a fisherman's catch is to show you have no honor!" he waved his duel covered hand in Kagome's face and her eyebrow twitched again and this time she growled lowly and glared full on at him, stopping his movements. Her glares rivaled those of Sesshy-sama himself.

"Do not assume that we all stole the fish. Knowing and not knowing we stole from a fisherman does not mean we have no honor. And waving a fist in a persons face without asking questions shows you have no manners. Learn some!" she ranted to him. He backed away a little, but he looked more impressed than scared of her. The others just looked at her dumb founded. Who knew she had a temper, "Dumb ass." or a mouth?

Truth be told, he hadn't actually seen her, he was looking towards Tristan and Joey. He didn't see the woman in from of him, but he wished he did. She was beautiful! Hair like a raven's wings and eyes like the ocean herself, changing from calm to stormy in an instant and skin moon kissed pale. A goddess on earth sent by the kami's themselves.

"You're beautiful" he said dumbly. Everyone face planted, while Kagome face-palmed and blushed lightly. "Please forgive my manners and not noticing you sooner. You look like a goddess of the sea, and the temper of its storms" he grabbed her hand that was to her face and kissed it.

"Eek!" she jumped away and hid behind Yugi's slightly smaller form "Hide me!" she pleaded. Yugi sweat dropped before he noticed the dueling glove on the newcomer's right hand.

"Wait a minuet, aren't you Mako Tsunami? The top ranked ocean duelist?" he asked curiously, while fitting the pieces together in his mind while still harboring Kagome behind him.

"Mako Tsunami? I've heard of him." said Kagome, still not coming out from behind her new friend. "A master of the sea's duelist who took third in regionals.

"Ah so you have heard of me goddess" said Mako. "May I be privileged to know you and your parties names?"

"You're that freaky fish guy we saw on the TV!" yelled Joey suddenly putting the pieces together.

"I am not a freaky fish guy!" he yelled back "I am Mako Tsunami, duelist extraordinaire of the Seven seas!" suddenly Kagome and Tea were trying hard not to laugh, though a few escaped.

"Eh, what are you laughing about" he asked confused.

"Your head!" she said pointing at his head. A pink miniature squid was crawling on it and his face mask for underwater swimming. "You've got company" she singed. He looked up at it as Joey started laughing loudly. Mako growled, picked the sea creature off his head and threw it impressively back over the cliff and into the sea.

"No!" cried Tristan and Joey, crying "I wanted to eat that" they said while looking over the cliff.

"Please tell me those two aren't here as duelists" Mako scoffed and asked the other three. "You still haven't graced me with your names."

"I'm Yugi Mouto, sorry about the fish." He said before gesturing to the dumb and dumber twins. "That's Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. These two are Tea Gardner and Kagome Higurashi."

"Wait, your Yugi Mouto? The one who beat the undefeated champ Seto Kaiba?" he asked surprised "And this beautiful goddess is Kagome Higurashi Taisho, the adopted sister of Sesshoumaru Taisho of the Taisho Corporation?"

"Shit" she whispered to herself. They all looked at her in new eyes, shocked at what Mako said of Kagome. They never would have guessed.

"Is this true Kagome?" asked Yugi curiously and a little hurt that his new friend hadn't told him. She sighed before standing up strait and loot ant Yugi apologetically.

"Damn fluffy-sama. I'll never forgive him for that." She looked at everyone. "Ya, I'm sorry guys. I didn't want people throwing match's to me, so I didn't say anything. Truthfully, I never wanted to be named or adopted my fluffy. He did it without my knowledge and my mothers approval." She looked at the ground "Trust me when I say it's not fun to have people poking into your private and social lives."

No one knew what to say at first, but Yugi broke the silence by smiling at her.

"It's alright. I understand why you would want t say anything, but we still could have helped keep your secret"

"I know. Again I'm sorry" Kagome bowed before sitting on the ground by the fire and getting everyone's food ready. "I'll make lunch for you Mako since dumb and dumber ate yours." He accepted and they all sat around the fire with a nice conversation till Kagome served up some sandwiches and chicken flavored ramen for her group. "You will have to wait a second Mako." She grabbed her bag, ran behind a tree and changed into some swim trunks and bathing suit. She grabbed one of her miniature throwing arrows and walked back to the group.

"I will be right back with the second course" The others didn't say anything when they saw her in the black swimming attire. The guys just looked at her. She really was beautiful as Mako had said. Yugi was the first to break out of his trance and look back at the fire as she jumped over the cliff edge, throwing the arrow strait into the water a few seconds before she herself hit the water.

"That was beautifully done" said Tea out loud. They all nodded in agreement, none noticing the mysterious Yugi look alike next to Yugi smiling in agreement. He was sure the girl was familiar, but he couldn't remember. The shadow faded back into Yugi as they started eating

An hour later everyone was contently full and Kagome was dressed back into her usual attire.

They all watched the ocean roll around as Mako talked about his dream to buy a boat and sail the seas. Anyone could tell he was in love with ocean by the way he talked fondly of it. Like they had know each other since he was a child.

Just as they were about to leave though, Mako surprised them and threw a spear at their intended path of travel, stopping them in their tracks.

"I know I don't have any right to say this, but I want a duel with Yugi Mouto. I got lucky when my bait reeled in you five." he said arrogantly. Kagome smacked her forehead. The fish, an obvious trap and she didn't even see it.

Kagome sighed, annoyed by this man. First the Kouga like compliments, the accusations of them being thieves, and now a duel challenge.

"You know what, Yugi, can I handle this one? You can have the chips since I don't really need them, but this guy is really getting on my nerves" asked Kagome "pretty please?"

"Sure, just make sure you beat him." He said. Kagome nodded and looked at Mako.

"I'm going to duel you." she told him. "If you beat me then you can face Yugi, but for now you are mine." Mako nodded.

"Of coarse, goddess. We shall see you is the stronger duelist" he proclaimed. "If I win you go on a date with me." Kagome shuddered. Kouga all over again.

"If I win, you will ask people fairly to a duel, not luring and trapping them"

"Deal. Get ready to have a romantic night on the ocean." he smirked.

Kagome felt the presence stir and Yugi was taller than her. The other one was back, but why? The presence seemed conflicted, but Yugi's expression never changed.

"We will battle along the Majestic Sea!" yelled out Mako, as a platform rose up from the sea right next to the cliff, close enough for them to climb onto the platform. Kagome nodded and walked forward with the others, but was stopped by Yugi's hand on her shoulder.

"Try not loose this one."He said to her. "he doesn't need a bigger ego than he does now."

She smiled prettily at him and placed a hand over his.

"Of course, don't worry, the duel will be done before you know it" She said and turned back and climbed up onto the platform. The others gathered around and watched the duel.

Mako was an impressive duelist. There were so many close calls that Tea and Yugi became slightly worried about their friend.

"Water of Swordsman, Attack and end this duel!" Kagome shouted out. The Blue knight raised its sword and a jet of water shot from the ocean and attacked Mako, sending his life-points to zero.

All of her friends cheered for her victory. The two star chips were given to Yugi and they left with good-byes and promises to see each other again. Kagome ran out of sight before he could start professing love to her, and the others ran down the road after her.

So here was the rewritten chapter. Sorry that there wasn't much of a duel, except for the ending, but I couldn't think of anything. Hopefully its satisfying.

Reviews please!

Ja nae


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, here is the newly written chapter five. I hope its alright. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I know I know, I don't own anything, get out of my face, damn lawyers.

Chapter 5

Kagome sighed yet again, but laughed. Her little group of teens were amusing. Tristan and Joey were always getting into some kind of trouble or arguing over the littlest things. At the moment it was weather they should go left or right on the forked path.

It had only been an hour after her battle with Mako and she had held an interesting conversation with Tea and Yugi about what school and city they lived in. Surprisingly they didn't live to far away from each other. Domino city was right next to Tokyo and was almost just as popular, if only a little more settled down.

All three of them had jumped when Joey and Tristan started yelling at each other. Kagome smirked, grabbed a coin from her pocket and flicked it at Joey's head.

"Ah! What gives?" he yelled holding his stinging head. Kagome just shook her head.

"Use the coin. Heads we go left, tails we go right." she suggested. The boys looked at each other and the n the coin before shrugging and tossing it up. Tristan caught it and tapped it on the back of his hand. Heads.

"Left it is then" said Yugi "good thinking" he whispered to her as they continued on the path left pathway. Kagome winked at him. "Thanks."

"I wonder who we're going to face next?" said Tea. "The sooner we get those star chips the sooner we get into the castle and save Yugi's gramps"

"And my sister" said Joey. Kagome smiled sadly for both of them.

"I may not have know you guy's long, but I will definitely help" I said, earning me a smile from Yugi and Joey.

"Thanks Kagome, and we will help you get your lost memories if we can. I'm glad you decided to join our little group in this tournament" said Yugi, looking back at the miko.

"Thanks. I am actually glad I'm here too." I replied. "At first I didn't because of Sesshy, my guardian, but I am actually enjoying myself." I smiled then turned to look straight ahead at the road. I didn't think I should tell them about me seeing spirits, or the fact that I could tell something was up with Yugi's puzzle. I hoped that they would notice on their own, and hopefully when the time came to tell them they didn't think I was freaky.

I was startled from my mussing by a child's voice crying out for help. Tristan and I ran, faster than the others, and found a kid being held in a head lock. The guard holding him, most likely one of Pegasus's goon's, dragging the kid to a boat.

"Hey let the kid go!" yelled Tristan as he charged the big guy. Apparently he had startled him enough for him to grapple throw him to the ground, though he never hit the ground the way he had intended.

The big guy was actually quite fast and agile, a scary thought to think of. He flipped, landed on his feet and kicked Tristan to the ground. He went back to the kid and picked him back up in a strangle hold as Tristan double over on the ground.

"Put me down!" protested the kid.

"Quit squirming ya little runt" instantly I recognized his voice. Kimo, he was one of Pegasus's dirty job guards. His favorite to do dirty jobs because he was so good at it. I was convinced he used to be a prison guard. Or an ex prisoner himself. The ones that go for serial killing.

Normal Pov

You heard him ya needle head, put the kid down!" said Joey.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Yugi. The guy turned his head to them slightly,

"That's none of your business. This duelist lost his star chips" he replied and turned to fully face them with the skid still in his vice grip. "And the rules say he's to be kicked off the island."

"But I didn't loose my chips in a duel!" yelled the Kid. "They were stolen, along with my duel deck."

"I don't care what lame excuse you have kid. You need star chips to duel and you haven't got any. You're being shipped out. These are my orders form Pegasus himself" the guy turned and hurried on his way while Kagome helped Tristan off the ground.

"Lets follow him" Kagome suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran after the large goon.

When they finally got their eyes on them, the kid was sitting in a boat with three others, including our good friend Weevil Underwood. Kimo now had two other guards with him when we reached the small dock.

"Hey!" yelled out Yugi. When he reached them, they all stopped behind him to catch thier breath. "What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?"

"Well, I couldn't see his face. I-it was covered with a bandanna. But he was a little guy and he challenged me in the meadow" he replied.

"He challenged you to a duel monsters game?" asked Kagome a little puzzled.

"Ya, but as soon as I put my deck and star chips down, he snatched them and ran off with them" he said now looking at Kagome.

"You shouldn't be shipped off the island for that" replied Yugi strongly. "We'll get your star chips back".

Kimo stepped forward and in front of their line of vision with his arms crossed over his chest.

"This boat leaves in exactly thirty minuets. Anyone without a star chip ships out." He said.

"We will have the star ships back by that time" said Tea.

"We'll catch that thief and bring him to justice" said Joey. "Believe me kid, you can count on us to track him down and get cha star chips back".

"But, who are you guys?" the kid asked.

"We are the guy's who're gonna save your chips" he replied smugly. "Don't worry, ya got the ba-ri-liant mind of Joey Wheeler on the case and I always get my man." Everyone sweat dropped "even if he is just a kid."

"He's just kidding right?" whispered Kagome in Yugi's ear. He felt the presence from himself stir slightly at her close proximity. Lately he had been feeling the presence more and more. Especially when Kagome was really close or he was dueling. It was like someone else's strength was aiding him.

"Ya, he does that a lot. He hardly has any grades over a B" he whispered back and she giggled. Again, that other presence stirred. Weird.

This time no one, not even Kagome saw the shadow for the briefest of seconds.

"On ward troops!" said Joey and they walked away to find their chip thief.

~^,..,^~

Not to far away they came across a dueling stage not currently being used.

"So, what is your bariliant mind telling you now Sherlock?" said Tristan teasingly.

"Ugh, beats me" said Joey, rubbing his head. "right now my brilliant mind is giving me a brilliant head ache!"

"Maybe we should stake out were the crime happened" said Yugi. " I think this is it" he ran up before plopping down on the ground, leaning back leaning back on his arms.

"Think the thief will come back?" asked Kagome a little disbelievingly.

"He just might" he replied. "And we can put our heads together and plan in the meantime."

"Kay, but don't forget one of those heads is Joey's" said Tristan as they all walked up to the sitting duelist. "That's sorta like subtracting one brain."

"Hey!" complained Joey. Kagome laughed and sat down before completely laying down next to Yugi and looking up at the sky.

"Ah-ha! I knew I'd get you here" yelled a young voice as a figure jumped out form the bush's, startling the young miko straight to her feet. "I've finally found you Yugi." Everyone else quickly got to their feet.

"That must be the kid we're looking for!" exclaimed Joey.

"I can take him!" said Tristan raising his fists and stepping forward slightly.

"I would hope so, you're twice his size!" said Kagome, still looking at the bandanna that covered their new quests face. His voice seemed somewhat familiar.

"Just try me you big dork!" yelled the new comer.

"Hey, watch it kid" he retorted.

"And hand over the star ships you stole from the other kid" added Joey, putting himself in tough guy mode with Tristan.

"Hold on guy's. I think he wants to duel" said Kagome, her words halting their progress.

"That's what you want right? You want to duel me?" Yugi asked. He growled low under his breath.

"You better believe it" he replied and the two got onto the platform to duel. Tea noticed the frown on Kagome's face.

"What's the matter Kagome?" she asked.

"Well, the kids voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it at the moment" she replied, earning a concerned look from the other girl.

"Why does he even have to duel? Lets just take the chips from the kid." said Joey and he shrugged. "Problem solved."

"I don't even think Yugi knows why he does the half the stuff he does" replied Tristan.

"Ya, it's kinda weird. Do you think it has anything to do with his millennium Puzzle?" Kagome's head turned to Joey slightly at his statement. So they had seen things and were suspicious of the millennium item. Her new friend must not have been the same before he obtained it. Could it be the influence from the spirit she had been seeing and feeling before?

Again she felt the deep, old magic of the puzzle activate and Yugi seemed to be replaced by the spirit. Now she was sure she had felt this aura before. Not just recently but like in a long lost memory.

Kagome thought about what Sesshomaru said to her about her memories. Was this what he was talking about? She remembered and thought back to her dream of the scorching sand and the boy with the tan skin. Again, she couldn't see his face.

"Now how many star chips will you wager?" said the slightly deeper and calmer voice of the spirit in Yugi. The thief seamed a little taken aback by the slight change in demeanor.

"To wipe you out, five!" he yelled back. Now something seemed very familiar about the boy to Kagome. The attitude was way too familiar.

"Then five it is. But only because I think I know why your doing this." He said in a calm and knowing voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome, purposely not calling him who he wasn't. He looked down and into her eyes. Her bracelets glowed for a second and somehow she knew what he was thinking and feeling. He nodded, as if he could understand what she was feeling just by looking into her eyes, and looked back towards the thief.

"I don't care what you think, Yugi. Cause I think your going to loose!" he stated and threw the star chips on his card platform. Kagome saw the millennium eye faintly glow on Yugi's brow for a second before it disappeared.

"What does Yugi see that we don't?" asked Tea quietly. "Its like he can look into the other players soul." Kagome had to agree because somehow she knew he had done it to her, only he let her into his soul for the briefest of seconds or her bracelets were taking in the power she was feeling and using it as its own, allowing her into his.

"Eh, soul shmol. I can see form here that 'de kid's gonna get his ass kicked" said Joey.

"That may be, but Yugi should hurry if he plans to get those chips back before the boat leaves" said Tristan.

"Don't worry. Yugi will get the chips and we'll be back in time before the boat leaves the dock" said Tea. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Let's duel!" yelled the thief and 'Yugi' at the same time. All of a sudden it was like she was watching a movie in her head. She was seeing the playing field but her mind was in space. A memory.

'This is it Yugi. You're gonna pay for what you did to my big brother' said the voice of the thief in her head.

It was like she was looking into his memoires. How?

(memory flash, Kagome in thief's memories)

"Seto, you've gotta leave now if you're gonna make it to the boat for the big tournament at duelist kingdom!" said a younger voice of the thief.

A door opened inform of her and a teenager about a year or two older sat at a desk looking though some duel monsters cards. His hair was light brown and fell around his dark blue eyes and just above his ears His skin was slightly tan and he wore a blue trench like coat over top of a black button up collar shirt.

'_Seto Kaiba! If he was in this memory than meant… Mokuba!'_

"I'm not going to the tournament, Mokuba" he replied in his usual deep voice. Only it didn't hold the coldness she remembered form their last meeting. He sounded a bit confused and conflicted.

"Not going? Why?" asked Mokuba. Seto suddenly threw his cards on the desk, scattering them on the desk. His face held so many emotions but the most prominent was inner confusion. Kagome had never seen him like this, and apparently neither had Mokuba.

"What's the point" he said

"Seto, what do you mean no point?"

"I'm in no condition to duel anyone" he said, closing his eyes as his voice shook lightly for a second.

"You always say cards are power, and you've got all the strongest cards!" protested Mokuba as he stepped into the room from behind the door.

"Ever since I lost my duel with Yugi, I just don't know what I think anymore" confessed Seto, his face and eyes almost completely giving away his conflicted feelings. "Every thing's different, it feels as if I lost a piece of myself that day."

"But Seto, you're the best! You're the champ"

"Not since I was defeated by Yugi" he said quietly. He tossed a card expertly at his little brother. "Here Mokuba, I'm going away for a little while. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep this, it was always your favorite." Seto stood up and closed his briefcase.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Seto stepped away from the desk and faced his brother, before walking to the door.

"Because I don't know who I am anymore" he replied. "Take care kid."

"Seto don't go!" cried Mokuba as he tried to stop his brother from leaving. His brother was already gone.

'You broke up my family Yugi' said the older voice of Mokuba. Again his voice was in her head. "And now I'm gonna break you up'. The vision disappeared and she could focus on the field in front of her again. She had only been in the memory for a brief second.

"I play Man eating Plant!" said Mokuba as he placed the card in attack mode.

"My turn," said 'Yugi' "And I'll counter your attack with Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress." He placed the blue dragon on the field, also in attack mode.

"Bad move Yugi, my man eating plant will eat your dragon alive" said Mokuba. His face still covered. "Now you're finally gonna pay for what you did Yugi, and your stupid dragon's gonna be plant food. Man Eating Plant, attack!"

"Fireball Attack!" cried 'Yugi'. The dragon blasted a fire ball and the plant monster was destroyed instantly.

"Huh? My monster lost?" his life points fell 600 to 1400.

"You can't win a duel with cards that don't right fully belong to you" said Yugi. "How could your heart ever live in cards that belong to someone else?"

"Be quiet. I don't believe in that 'Heart of the cards' crap you keep preaching about. Cards have nothing to do with heart, its all about power." He replied.

"Yes, I can see it now" said 'Yugi', closing his eyes for a second and the glowing eye shined on his forehead for a second, before looking back up, glancing at Kagome's knowing and face, though it showed worry. She figured it out as well "I sensed a connection to Kaiba. You're his brother, you're Mokuba!"

"How did you know?" he asked, taking off the bandanna. "Well it doesn't matter."

"Oh Mokuba," sighed Kagome and shook her head lightly. "So much like your brother."

"It is Kaiba's little brother!" exclaimed Tea then saw Kagome's expression from the corner of her eye. "Did you already know Kagome?" she asked

"Not till a few minuets ago" she replied. "What is he doing here?"

"That's right, Seto Kaiba is my older brother" said the young Kaiba as he took off the beanie too reveal messy long black hair. "And he's the best duelist there ever was." He threw the hat away and finally noticed a certain occupant watching the duel. "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here dueling, what are you doing here Mokuba? Shouldn't you be with Seto?" she questioned, concerned for the young boy.

"Thanks to Yugi he's gone! Thanks to Yugi Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba corp." he said shuddering and closing his eyes. Kagome felt a flash of anger at his words.

"Pegasus wants Kaiba corp.!" exclaimed Yugi in surprise.

"I don't know what you did to my big brother when you dueled, but ever since that defeat he hasn't been the same." He closed his eyes again.

"What happened Mokuba" demanded Kagome, trying to stifle her anger. Damn that English bastard. Another company take-over? Hadn't he learned his lesson with Sesshomaru?

"Seto ran away cause of you!" he yelled pointing at Yugi. "And now with him gone, Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba corp. executives invited him for a secret board meeting" and he told them how they wanted him to take over and deal with "messy details" when he overheard them. They needed the older Kaiba out of the picture permanently, along with Mokuba. No heir means free pickings. They wanted him kidnapped and Seto was supposed to meet an 'accident' of some kind.

And Yugi pissed off some powerful people when he defeated the older Kaiba. They wanted him gone also and apparently Pegasus already had plans for his demise. Mokuba had almost gotten away, but it seemed that Pegasus already knew he was there and had his guard grab him, forcefully 'inviting' him as a guest at him castle.

"It's all your fault! Seto deserted me cause of you" he yelled at Yugi, his eyes a little watery.

"You don't understand" said Yugi kindly. "Mokuba your brother hasn't deserted you, he's searching for himself." Kagome became curious and slightly wary as to what he had done to the older Kaiba, but trusted him that it wasn't as bad as Mokuba was making it out to be.

"Liar, tell that to my monster, Crocedialiss!" yelled Mokuba and threw the card onto the field. "Attack!"

The creature was quickly destroyed by another fireball, dropping Mokuba's life points to 1100.

"Battling him won't bring your brother back!" yelled Kagome. "We want to stop Pegasus as much as you do. He's taken Yugi's grandfather prisoner and now I have personal business with that bastard."

"Can't you see, ya little twerp?" said Joey. "Pegasus is the bad guy here, not Yugi"

"You're wrong. I have to protect my brothers company and Yugi's the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take it over!" yelled Mokuba glaring at Joey. Yugi blinked; a bit shocked that he was the one that was keeping Pegasus from taking over.

"Wait I get it" said Tea. "Mokuba is trying to save his brothers company by defeating Yugi in a duel so Yugi doesn't get to face Pegasus at all!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tristan, a bit confused as to what was going on.

"If Mokuba can keep Pegasus from beating Yugi, then he won't be able to take over Kaiba corp." explained Kagome.

"Ah, that must be it" said Yugi, everyone turned to Mokuba, only to find his body missing from his stand.

"If I can't beat you" said Mokuba, suddenly on Yugi's stand. "Then I'll have you disqualified!" and he took two of the five star chips and jumped down and took off. Kagome was hot on his heals and quickly passes him to stand inform of him, stopping his get away.

"Mokuba, listen to him. You know you'll never be able to save Kaiba Corporation like this" said Kagome calmly and sweetly. He looked up at her, before looking to Yugi on the stand.

"Your big brother is just confused." said Yugi in a calm and kind voice. "After I defeated Kaiba in out duel, I opened his mind. I removed all the dark influences that had clouded his thoughts and actions." Mokuba looked like he wanted to believe him. "Free from that evil essence, Kaiba is struggling. Now he realizes that his way wasn't the right way and he's searching his heart for answers. And you know what you're doing isn't the right way either."

Mokuba's face pinched in confusion as his fist clenched around the star ships. He finally looked defeated and looked up at 'Yugi'.

"But, what do I do?" he asked, almost to himself.

"You can start by trusting in him and his friends, Mokuba." said Kagome and he turned towards her. "They don't seem like the kind of people to hurt you." She placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You know you can trust me Mokuba."

"We will help you defeat Pegasus" said 'Yugi, determination and trust written all over him and seemed to flow off of him to Mokuba. "I promise you, we will help you protect your brother, Mokuba, but you have to help us, okay?"

"Which means you need to return those cards and star ships to the kid you stole them from" said Kagome. Mokuba looked to the ground, sorry.

"You're right. Then we'll take on Pegasus!"

"We've got to hurry. The boat leaves in three minuets!" said Tea.

"Let's get going"

So, how was this rewritten chapter? Let me know! Review, review, review! They make my world go round.

Ja nae!


	6. Chapter 6

Rewritten and ready. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 6

(Somewhere near the ocean)

Seto Kaiba sat in a house by a sea cliffs edge. This was where he would go when he needed to think by himself and where he came when he left his brother in the office. His mind was still plagued by his defeat, but he didn't have the voice, the feeling, egging him to do things that he knew he shouldn't. Somehow, his mind had become open and gave way to his conflicted emotions, no longer held back by a brick wall.

He was currently sitting at a computer deck, typing away, trying and failing to find answers as to how Yugi could have beaten him. Someone, who just came out of nowhere and changed his thoughts and person. Some how he felt he had been this way before, but long ago in a different time.

Seto had run every computer program that could possibly give him answers as to how a champ like him could have been defeated, but they eluded him.

He had been on the verge of winning, his Blue Eyes White Dragon destroying every card Yugi laid down, but he never gave up. Against all odds he had absolute faith in his grandfather's deck and somehow drew the one cards that assured his victory. Exodia the Forbidden one. A one in a million chance and he pulled it off.

Seto had always believed that duel monsters was a game of shear power and that no one could beat him. But Yugi claimed that the cards had a heart. Come to thing of it, so had _she._

Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, the adopted sister of the Taisho Corporation's current owner, Sesshomaru Taisho. They ran in the top three running with his and Pegasus's corporations. He dealt in everything from weapon contracts to dueling and modern technologies.

He had met her at a dinner party two years ago. They were celebrating a business contract between Taisho and Kaiba corporations, along with the announcement that she was Sesshomaru's new sister and ligament heir to the corporation, though she seemed to be reluctant to be announced as so.

She seemed to be shy and small when people came up and asked her to dance. She was about 5'3", flowing blue black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was pretty, but not overly so. Her brother set them up for the next dance, even though he didn't particularly like dancing, and they got to talking abut duel monsters after an awkward silence. She had frowned disapprovingly when he told her his meaning of duel monsters. He was genuinely shocked to see that she actually wasn't a scared little girl by her words.

"You may never understand, but there's much more to it." She had said. "Just like everything that has life, so can a duel monster. Believing in something makes it have that life, giving them strength and in return they work for you as your friend. Not the other way around and not like slaves. Your heart gives them strength and they give you strength in return to win. They help determine the outcome of the duel."

Seto had never thought of her words till now. He had scoffed and left her alone there on the dance floor after insulting her, calling her a little girl stuck in a dream. Now that his mind and thoughts weren't obscured by that evil voice in his head, he shouldn't have said or did what he had done. Her words had a ring, he still thought it impossible though. They were just cards!

It sounded crazy, but could Kagome and Yugi have been right? _Is_ there really a heart of the cards that could affect the outcome of a duel? Is that how he won?

The only way he could be sure was to face Yugi again with his new duel disk system that he had been working and trying to perfect.

A knock and a mans voice calling his name jarred him from his thoughts.

"We knew you're in there! Open the door or we'll break it down."

Seto quickly placed the hollow disk generators into his briefcase and locked it just as they broke through the door.

"Let's go Kaiba. Mr. Pegasus would like to have a few words wi'cha" Seto chuckled humorlessly.

"I bet he would. But it'll take more than you two goons to grab me" he said.

"This can go the easy way or we can snap ya in two, wise ass" said the other guy. Setos' eyes narrowed and kicked the chair at them hard enough to knock them off their feet.

"You'll never take me alive" he said, grabbing his briefcase and jumped out the large window, breaking the glass. The two goons looked outside to see that he wasn't there. Only a rocky ad dangerous sea cliff laden with huge boulders protruding from the ocean floor could be seen.

"No one could have survived a fall like that."

"Looks like he did our work for us. Grab the deck with the deadly Blue Eyes White Dragon and lets go. The boss wants that deck."

(At duelist kingdom)

"Hurry guy's, we're almost there" said Tea as they all ran along the cliff to the boat.

"What? Wait guys!" said Kagome, pointing out to the sea. "They've already gone!"

"And there's the sleazy low life who shipped em out!" yelled Joey, pointing to the spike headed goon on the dock.

"You're too late, those losers are on their way back home" he said gruffly as they ran up behind him.

"It hasn't even been an half hour yet!" protested Tea.

"Tough Luck. Pegasus sets the schedule here." Mokuba went up to him, holding his hand out with the star chips.

"Please, you've got to call them back these are those kids star chips!" he pleaded, Kagome saw the glint in his eye, but she didn't react fast enough as the goon smacked them away and into the water.

"What gives? A bunch of those star chips belonged to Yugi you big ass!" yelled Joey.

"I'm sorry Yugi" said Mokuba.

"Ha, you losers should keep a tighter grip on your valuables. Accidents like that wouldn't happen if you did." Suddenly he reached down and picked Mokuba up in a head lock. "As for you, Pegasus has prepared a dinner specially for you and your return to the castle. He's a very special guest in the cage."

"Hey!" yelled 'Yugi'. "I still have three of my star chips left. I challenge you to a duel, and If I win Mokuba comes with us!"

The goon just smirked evilly. He had hopped he would.

"Don't know why you'd risk your chips for this punk, but if that's the way you wanna waste your last star chips, then meet back at arena 146 in exactly four hours, you'll have your duel."

~4 hours later~

"Well, we're here. Where's antenna head?" said Joey, walking besides Tristan and Tea, behind Yugi and Kagome.

"Yugi! Kagome! Over here!" called out Mokuba. They turned and saw the giant goon once again holding him up from the ground in a head lock. "Get him off me."

"Mokuba!" cried Kagome.

"Put him down" demanded 'Yugi' as his eyes narrowed.

"I'll consider it, if you win the duel" he replied.

"Oh, I'll beat you alright" spat out Yugi angrily.

"I never said I would be dueling" he said smirking at the group's confused faces, and then pointed up to the red stand. "There is your opponent."

"What?" said Yugi disbelievingly, as Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"He's an old friend who's dying to see you again" said the goon evilly. "He met an unfortunate end earlier today, but he's come back, just to duel you."

"It can't be" whispered Kagome. "What are you saying? What happened to Seto!" yelled Kagome. "This is not him!"

"He took a little tumble off the cliff, but he returned from the grave to beat Yugi. It is him."

There standing on the platform and radiating death and evil, was Seto Kaiba.

"No" she whispered.

"Yes, Kagome, Yugi" he said in a chilling and other worldly voice. "It's me, Kaiba. This time, Yugi you don't stand a 'ghost' of a chance."

Kagome felt sick looking at him. His aura radiated death and felt similar to Seto, but it wasn't him. Seto was not dead, was not this evil thing.

'It can't be true. Seto was good, if miss guided. Even in death he wouldn't have turned into something like this' she glanced up at the 'Seto'. She didn't feel his true aura. This was not him. His soul was not truly there. It was not him.

Still kinda short, but the next one should be a little bit longer

Please review.

I love you all! ^,..,^

Ja nae!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm making up for lost time. School is over so that means more time to write. Here is another rewritten chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, If I did I would not be writing fan-fictions now would I?

Chapter 7

Evil radiated off of him from every pore as he smirked maliciously down at them. Kagome shivered at the uncomfortable aura. It was Kaiba, yet it wasn't. His true aura was gone and replaced by death. It felt like Kikyo and Naraku mixed, minus the clay pot body and tentacles.

The duel had only barely begun and apparently it was the same as their last duel, card for card. It scared them all to the bone to think what could have happened to Kaiba and made him like this.

Kagome knew that this wasn't Kaiba. He would have found a different strategy to beat Yugi, not play the same cards. He didn't repeat himself, much like a certain demon she knew. He wasn't one to do the same thing over again, especially if he knew that it didn't work the first time. It wasn't his style to make people suffer like this.

Yugi destroyed another of Kaiba's monsters and his life points fell to 700. He should have been angry, but instead he just kept laughing, mocking them. He continued to taunt them, making Yugi loose his cool.

"Are you here to play head-games?" Yugi shouted out. "Or duel monsters? Its your move" The dark Kaiba complied and drew his card from his deck and smiled evilly.

"This card is going to be a blast from the past" he chuckled and summoned the card he just drew and shocked everyone into disbelief. "Blue-eyes White Dragon."

"Only one deck has that card" Joey spoke.

"It can't be..." Mokuba whispered to himself. Kagome ground her teeth together before yelling up to Yugi.

"It may be his deck, but is it really Kaiba? she asked him. "He wouldn't go down easily. His deck could have been stolen." 'Yugi' looked down at her for a second pondering her question as he looked in her eyes. She was convinced this wasn't him, her eyes said it all. But why? The evidence was there, but she was right that someone could have stolen it from him.

'Could she be right?' he thought to himself before looking up at the duel.

"Admit you're wrong, Yugi" 'Kaiba' taunted. "Not having a real body isn't so bad, I still get to savor the finest things in life, life revenge."

"Shut up, it's not true!" cried out Mokuba, his eyes filled with tears. "Make him go away, make him go away" 'Kaiba' chuckled darkly.

"That almost breaks my heart, if I had one" he said. "You can't win Yugi. You barely defeated me last time, and now you don't have your precious Exodia cards to help you." Yugi ground his teeth together is frustration. He would win this no matter if he was Kaiba or not and he would free Mokuba.

Kaiba hid behind a tree as he watched for guards that were surrounding his house, looking for him. He was glad he quick reflexes and had grabbed that ledge when he needed to. He looked along the ground for a trap door he had installed years back, and opened it up to a stair well that led to the basement of the mansion. He went into his library and pulled on a book to reveal a hidden door. He scanned his eyes and entered a large control room with three giant screens. He powered up the screens and sat in his seat with a headset on.

"Whats the situation" he asked the computer.

"Well, while you were off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun. At the same time Maximilien Pegasus kicked off his Duelist Kingdom tournament. If he or his representatives can defeat Yugi, the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised to turn control over Kaiba Corp to him!" a sassy female voice told him.

"Pegasus can't beat Yugi" Kaiba replied thinking. "he has Exodia." It would almost be impossible.

"No, Yugi lost his Exodia cards." she told him mater-of-factually. "Pegasus knows about the corporation bylaws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control legal! Mokuba is Pegasus' prisoner, and with Kaiba out of the way, Pegasus will exert pressure to make Mokuba do what he wants."

"What are you going to do?" the computer asks.

"Pegasus will keep Mokuba safe, at least until after the takeover is complete. For now we have to make sure Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel, no matter what." he states. "I'm not going to give up Kaiba corporation without a fight." he thinks for a second then smirks.

"It's take over time- by me. Next stop: Duelist Kingdom."

Again I know its short. But its kinda rewritten.

Ja nae for now!


End file.
